The present invention relates to a door weather strip to be secured to a portion of a car body panel corresponding to a trunk lid, a car door sash, and flanges of the car body panel which corresponds to the car door.
Although the description will be given referring to a door weather strip to be installed to a portion of a car body panel which corresponds to a trunk lid, the present invention can be embodied in the other door weather strips.
The door weather strip to be secured to the portion of a car body panel which corresponds to a trunk lid, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises: an inverted U-shape holding portion 3 in which an insert 1 has been embedded; a hollow sealing portion 6 connected to the top portion of the inverted U-shape holding portion 3 with a neck portion; and a lip seal portion 5 connected to either side of the inverted U-shape holding portion 3.
The inverted U-shape holding portion 3 is made of solid rubber and includes a plurality of pairs of holding lips 8 and 9 for the purpose of holding the car body flange in the trunk portion. The hollow sealing potion 6 is made of sponge rubber.
The weather strip of the type described above is made of an integrally extruded work in order to decrease the number of the joining portions in the mold for improving productivity, and is cut to be made a predetermined length before joining the two ends thereof to form a ring.
However, it is feared that the following problem will arise when the weather strip of the type described above is installed to the car body panel.
As shown by an alternate long and two short dashes line in FIG. 1, a hollow sealing portion 6 is fallen to the outside of the car body in a corner portion (portions A and B shown in FIG. 2). It can arise a fear that the compression strain with respect to the hollow sealing portion 6 for sealing a trunk lid 23 cannot meet a predetermined sealing interference.
In order to overcome the above-described problem, a structure can be employed in which the height of projection of the hollow sealing portion 6 is arranged to be relatively high. However, the degree of the compression strain in the hollow sealing portion 6 becomes too large throughout the circumference, causing the load required to close the trunk lid 23 to become too large.
Furthermore, the lip seal portion 5 can deform downward, and it can be thereby turned and caught inside as shown in FIG. 3 when the weather strip is mounted to the car body panel.
To this end, an object of the present invention is to provide a weather strip which is capable of overcoming the above-described problems.